Solomon Goldsmith
|-|Human form= |-|Chiropteran form= Summary Solomon Goldsmith was Diva's fourth chevalier. However, he later betrayed her in the hopes of securing Saya Otonashi's love. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 8-B | 8-B Name: Solomon Goldsmith Origin: Blood+ Gender: Male Age: 110+ Classification: Chiropteran (Chevalier), CEO of Cinq Flèches (formerly), Military Doctor (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vampire Physiology, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid, likely Mid; can survive being shot in the head), Knife Throwing, Enhanced Senses (Can sense the presence of other chiropterans), Blood Consumption (can drain blood from others via his teeth and power boost from feeding on blood), Shapeshifting, Flight, Pain Suppression, Poison Immunity, Transformation, Shockwave Generation, Limb Reattachment, Possesses a telepathic connection to chiropterans Attack Potency: Possibly City Block level (Fought with HagiEpisode 23 - Two Chevaliers''Episode 43 - ''Confused Heart) | City Block level (Stronger than before) Speed: Hypersonic (Effortlessly warded off several Schiff members at onceEpisode 20 - Chevalier, much faster than Karl) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Possibly City Block Class | City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Blocked a fully transformed James' attack when weakenedEpisode 47 - Beyond All Blood) | City Block level Stamina: High; can fight even with heavy injuries and loss of blood Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters Standard Equipment: Knives Intelligence: High * Medical Skills: Once a physician in his human life, he did war service as a military doctor. But after becoming a chiropteran, he need not perform this skill. However, he uses his skills to aid Saya once she impales herself with her own katana to kill Karl. Solomon draws out her sword with medical precision so as to avoid inner organ damage. * Business: He proves himself to be the most successful businessman in decades with his achievements as CEO of Cinq Fleches as Julia notes that he has an impressive resume. * Lady Charmer: Despite his reluctance, his appearance and charming manners never fail to catch every ladies' eye in any vicinity. * Dancing: Possibly due to his upbringing as an aristocrat of the Goldsmith family, Solomon is an accomplished dancer and even mentions being told that he was one by his big brother. Weaknesses: Saya's blood, complete removal and destruction of the heart, decapitation and complete incineration of the body, without blood his capabilities are greatly diminished Feats: * Restrained Karl from continuing to fight with Saya in Vietnam.''Episode 13 - ''Jungle Paradise * Regenerated instantly after being impaled through his body. * Instantly appeared behind Saya and Hagi via movement. * Fast enough that he caught hagi's hand. * Almost vaporized an elevation with his shockwave blast. * Sliced off several boulders with one swing.''Episode 24 - ''Airy Singing Voice * Fast enough to have countered all of Karl's attacks.''Episode 29 - ''Cursed Blood * Cut off Karl's arm.''Episode 37 - ''To the Sheer Level of Madness * Rescued Saya and Kai by attacking James.''Episode 38 - ''The Showdown Island * Able to dodge Amshel who is stronger than him.''Episode 40 - ''Dreams That Chevaliers Dream * Created huge slash on the ground with shockwave. * Threw a blade at Diva, forcing Amshel to abandon his assault on Saya to protect her.''Episode 42 - ''Soprano of Miracles * Fought James to save Saya in his human form even though he lost a large amount of blood through the injuries inflicted by Diva. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Strength: Solomon's strength outmatches those of Karl, Martin, James, the Schiff and regular chiropterans. He is also driven by willpower when he fights James to save Saya in his human form even though he lost a large amount of blood through the injuries inflicted by Diva. * Speed: Solomon has a certain extent of speed as a Chevalier surpassing that of the Schiff easily. As well as when he catches-up to save Saya and her brother Kai from James as they fell from the massive trap hole. * Telepathy: He is able to perform telepathic communication with other chevaliers as shown when he restrains Karl from continuing to fight with Saya in Vietnam. * Transformation: He fully transforms when rescuing Saya and Kai and fighting with Hagi. He mostly uses his partial transformation of his right arm into that of a sword. In the anime, this is his personal ability. In the manga, it's suggested to be an ability of any Chevalier, as he teaches this ability to Riku. *'Regeneration:' Like all chiropterans, Solomon's body is able to heal any wounds inflicted, no matter how severe, and is also able to reattach severed limbs. * Shockwave Attack: Despite using this ability only once, Solomon can send a burst of energy with a swing of his transformed arm. * Knife Throwing: Although, like his shockwave ability, he only uses it once, he does have some form of knife throwing skills as, in episode 42 he is shown throwing a blade with a rather decorative hilt at Diva, forcing Amshel to abandon his assault on Saya to protect her. Key: Human form | Chiropteran form Explanations Abilities * Chevaliers have even greater speed, strength and endurance than regular chiropterans. * Though they retain the appearance in body form and age that they had when they were transformed, chevaliers have vast shape-shifting abilities. They can transform into unique forms resembling regular chiropterans, either entirely or limited to specific body parts, and can transform into the humans they have fed upon. * They heal instantly from almost any non-lethal wound, though severe wounds will temporarily cause an increase in their need for blood. * Chevalier blood can provide their respective queens with chiropteran energy. If intaken by a queen in her human form, it can rouse the chiropteran in her. It can also awake hibernating queen, if injected in her body. * Chevaliers are the only ones who can impregnate a queen, specifically the opposite queen, to ensure the purity of their species. Procedure of Death * As with regular chiropterans, chevaliers can be killed with the blood of the opposite queen; however, the crystallization takes longer and it is possible to prevent death by removing the crystallizing body parts. * A chevalier can also be killed by beheading or burning their whole body. This process can be adopted by the queen who made the chevalier since it does not require blood power. Gallery File:Solomon_op4.png|Transformed arm. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Blood+ Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Blood Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Pain Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Leaders Category:Doctors Category:Military Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Blood (series) Category:Production I.G Category:Tier 8